Bunny
by amaterasu91
Summary: Conan est surveillé, il reçoit des lettres étranges, certainement d'un homme après lui . Quelqu'un le sauvera avant que Bunny obtienne c'est main sur notre petit détective ? Fiction pas pour les personnes sensibles . Avertissements pour pédophilie, violence physique et mentale . l'idée n'est pas de moi , l'idée viens de mixxi qui a accepter que je poste une suite de mon invention


Note de l'auteur :l'idée de cette histoire n'est pas de moi, elle appartient à l'auteur mixxi qui a accepté que je prenne l'idée, je présice aussi qu'il n'a pas abandonné sa fiction qu'elle est juste en pause pour une durer indéterminé . Le premier chapitre est juste une traduction de son chapitre, les suivants seront de mon invention, bonne lecture

Conan se promenait dans le parc Beika . Le soleil se couchait et la nuit commençait à tomber lentement . Il soupira profondément et semblait être perdu dans ses pensées . Il avait tout juste réussi à arrêter Kaito Kid une fois de plus . Ce ne fut pas vraiment un exploit impressionnant, surtout si vous avez considéré le fait qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à l'attraper . Mais la chose qui dérangeait le plus Conan était le fait que sa photo était à nouveau dans les journaux à cause de cela . Et si les hommes en noir avaient vu sa photo et comprenaient qu'il était encore en vie . Que faire s'ils venaient après lui, ou pire ! Que faire s'ils venaient pour Ran . Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la sortie du parc pour rentrer chez lui à l'agence de détectives . Mais en raison du fait qu'il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'a pas entendu le bruissement bizarre dans les buissons à côté de lui et le cliquetis d'un obturateur qui capturait son image dans son viseur . Inconscient qu'une ombre était tapi derrière lui Conan a continué son chemin vers l'agence .

L'homme qui était caché dans les buissons avait juste continué à regarder sa proie en train de disparaître comme un loup affamé regarderait un petit agneau et quand Conan avait disparu de son champ de vision, l'homme se leva de sa position accroupie et partit dans l'autre sens.

Dès que Conan est rentré chez lui, Ran l'appela «Conan, vous avez reçu une lettre de la poste ! ».  
Conan a couru vers elle pour prendre la lettre qu'elle avait pour lui et dit «Merci Ran-Neechan » « de rien, Conan » a répondu Ran en lui souriant . Conan est immédiatement partis dans sa chambre avec la lettre où il se mit à lire . Il ne voulait pas la lire si Ran était avec lui . Honnêtement, il avait reçu des lettres bizarres ces derniers temps et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète à ce sujet, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus glauque et effrayant que les autres qu'il avait déjà reçues .

Ma chère petite Meitantei ;

mon cœur ne peut plus tenir . Ce regard froid dans vos yeux bleus que vous donnez seulement aux pires racailles dans ce monde . Je vous ai vu au journal téléviser l'autre jour en train de courir après ce voleur pourri , sale et dégoûtant . Comment ose-t-il s'appeler lui-même Kid ? Les enfants sont précieux, purs et beaux, comme vous . Je sais que vous êtes trop honnête pour aimer des compliments comme ceux-ci , mais c'est la vérité .

Je rêve de vous la peau pâle . C'est telle une perle brillante que je ne peux simplement pas attendre pour la toucher . Je désire vous faire mien ici et maintenant . D'entendre vos gémissements doux lorsque vous me donnerez ce regard froid .

Parce que pour vous, et vous seul, je deviendrais une racaille que vous aimez chasser . Je souhaite que vous me chassiez et qu'à la fin vous me faite vôtre . Mais je sais très bien que vous ne ferez pas cela puisque vous êtes bon, doux et pur .

Alors, je te ferais mien ,

enfoncer cela dans votre esprit insensé jusqu'à ce moment-là ,

votre futur amant et admirateur secret jusque-là .

Bunny.

Bunny … Quel genre de personne s'appelle elle-même Bunny ? Conan pensa quand il a terminé la lecture de la lettre . Il était de toute évidence une sorte de pédophile et il devrait probablement en parler à Ran où quelqu'un d'autre mais il pouvait se débrouiller . Il n'est pas impuissant, outre pourquoi inquiéter d'autres personnes s'il pouvait démêler tout cela de lui-même ? Conan savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas intelligent compte tenu du fait qu'il était dans son ancien corps de 7 ans mais il n'allait tout de même pas pleurnicher à haute voix ! Il était âgé de 17 ans, c'était un lycéen !

Tous se passeront bien, il allait gérer . Ran en avait déjà assez sur la tête avec Shinichi, il n'allait pas lui rajouter cela en plus et donc il rangea la lettre avec le reste d'entre elles et parti se coucher .

note de l'auteur : donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre s'il vous plaît ( même s'il n'est pas de moi, ça m'aidera à voir si se style là vous plaît) les chapitres suivants risquent d'être d'un style d'écriture un peu différent mais je ferais au mieux pour qu'il se ressemble , j'aimerais aussi savoir si un viol dans les prochains chapitres vous choquera ( j'y réfléchis encore, je ne sais pas s'il y en aura un) donnez- moi vos avis sur l'histoire et dites-moi vos idées sur la suite ( qui sait peut-être cela fera partie de la suite^^)


End file.
